Une promesse, un cadeau pour toi!
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Soft Naru/Sasu!   Sasuke doit partir avec sa famille, dix ans plus tard Naruto l'attends encore.Il faudra un petit coup de pouce d'Itachi pour que ces deux idiots se retrouvent!Défi relevé!


Cette fiction est en réponse à un défi de _fan-de-tes-fics! _Qui me demandait de faire une petite histoire n'osant pas dépasser les vingt pages Works, sur la même base que **Comme par le passer**.

C'est avec amusement et plaisir que j'ai décidé de lui accorder ce petit cadeau et de la lui offrir volontiers pour son anniversaire prochain.

(À éviter de lire pour ceux qui souhaitent garder un peu l'intrigue de l'histoire!)

Règles du défi; Une histoire de maximum vingt pages Works (et non Word). Ecrit en Times New Roman 16. Se basant sur un retour de Sasuke qui ferait face à Naruto. Soft Naru/Sasu et Happy end. Qu'il soit prêt pour le 8 septembre. Et qu'Itachi face son apparition en tout cas une fois.

Donc en résumé ; Sasuke et sa famille partent en voyage pour faire le tour du monde. Sasuke et Naruto sont amis depuis leurs plus jeunes jours et Naruto s'en retrouve blessé.

Les années s'écoulent et un beau jour un nouveau professeur fait son apparition dans l'école de Naruto. Ce dernier, suite à cette rencontre n'aura qu'une hâte…, devinez ! Une histoire basée sur Naruto/Sasuke avec beaucoup d'Itachi comme je les aime. Je ne peux plus que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un petit commentaire…!

_Une promesse, mon cadeau pour toi!_

-Un jour on se retrouvera d'accord!

Avait murmuré Sasuke à l'encontre de son ami Naruto, assis près de lui.

Le blond, regarda Sasuke dans les yeux, sans savoir vraiment quoi répondre. Il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de son ami qu'il devait déménager avec sa famille.

Pour lui, Sasuke était son meilleur ami, la personne qui avait sut le rendre heureux, qui avait réussi à briser sa carapace. Alors entendre son meilleur ami lui révéler qu'il allait le quitter, Naruto en fut un peu perturbé. Comment allait-il faire maintenant sans lui?

Son cœur se brisa petit à petit, le cœur rongé par un mal qui l'empoisonnait peu à peu.

Sasuke lui souriait gentiment, n'imaginant même pas que son ami souffrait de la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Il ne faisait que lui sourire, le regardant de ses yeux pétillant à la couleur encre d'une nuit d'hivers.

-Tu- tu veux partir?

Demanda d'une voix peinée le petit blond tout en baissant son visage pour ainsi cacher sa tristesse.

Sasuke le regarda alors surpris. Il pensait que cela ferait plaisir à son ami qu'il parte. Lui qui avait tant rêvé de découvrir le monde, aller au bord de la mer, monter dans les montagnes rocheuse, écouter de la musique indienne ou même d'un tout autre pays.

-Oui! Je veux découvrir le monde! Et quand je reviendrais, on pourra se retrouver et on pourra se raconter tout ce qui nous est arrivé.

Naruto releva alors son visage, les larmes au bord des yeux il croisa le regard doux de son ami et tout en reniflant lui assura…

-On se reverra!

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de lui répondre, Naruto se serra contre lui, emmitouflant son visage dans le cou de Sasuke. Ce dernier complètement surpris ne fit aucun geste, ni pour le repousser, ni pour le serrer lui aussi contre lui.

A cet instant, Sasuke réalisa qu'il allait vivre sans son meilleur ami et sans pouvoir le revoir avant plusieurs longues années. Il réalisa que Naruto allait sans doute lui manquer et vis-versa.

Son cœur lui fit un petit pincement avant qu'il ne serre enfin Naruto dans ses bras chauds.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Je t'enverrai une carte à chacune de mes villes, je te le promets!

Naruto, toujours emmitouflé contre Sasuke, laissa couler ses innombrables larmes, le nez niché sur l'épaule de Sasuke, il continua de renifler l'odeur de son meilleur ami, essayant de s'en imprégner le plus possible.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, paisiblement et sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Il n'y avait qu'un petit vent doux qui soufflait paisiblement. Caressant leur visage. Les paupières fermées, Sasuke profita au maximum de cette douce caresse printanière. Bientôt, d'ici peu même, il allait devoir partir avec sa famille pour faire un chouette tour du monde.

-Sasuke… la prochaine fois,… si on ne se reconnaissait pas… ?

Mais Naruto nu pas à continuer. Sasuke comprit et sortit de sa poche son collier.

Naruto se décala un peu de Sasuke et regarda le petit bijou tout en souriant timidement. Sasuke le lui rendit et lui chuchota, pour que seul lui l'entende, un peu comme une promesse secrète, il lui murmura…

-Je porterai ce collier, comme toi tu porteras toujours celui que tu as autour du cou.

Puis, Naruto arracha l'objet des mains de Sasuke tout en ricanant. Il regarda un instant les yeux de son ami et sourit davantage.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et ce dernier sourit, amusé par le geste de Naruto.

Naruto lui accrocha alors, avec toute la douceur qu'il était capable, le collier autour du cou. Il passa ensuite un doigt sur le pendentif en forme d'éventail à la couleur rouge et blanche.

Naruto rit et Sasuke se joignit à lui.

Mais comme chaque chose avait une fin, celle-ci se termina bien vite en entendant une voix familière les appeler.

On était samedi matin, les cours venaient de se terminer et Sasuke et Naruto allaient devoir se quitter pour de bon. Sasuke croisa le regard bleu océanique de son meilleur ami et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Mais avant de descendre de la balançoire, Sasuke ajouta…

-De toute façon, nos destins sont liés. Un jour ou l'autre on se recroisera!

Puis Sasuke partit rejoindre son frère aîné, qui ce dernier, avant de se retourner fit un petit signe de la main à Naruto. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête et regarda les deux frères Uchiwa s'en aller.

Le cœur brisé de voir son meilleur ami disparaitre laissa à Naruto un goût amer.

Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Les parents de Sasuke avaient gagné un voyage autour du monde et avaient décidé d'emmener leurs deux fils avec.

La famille Uchiwa avait toujours était très proche de la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze. Il s'avéra que depuis leur adolescence Kushina et Mikoto les deux mères respectives de Naruto et Sasuke, se côtoyaient depuis l'enfance et tombèrent toutes deux amoureuses durant leurs années de faculté. Elles se marièrent toutes deux également entre deux mois d'intervalle et avaient décidé, avec leur mari bien sûr, d'emménager dans la ville de Konocha, où comme par hasard, ils avaient passé chacun leurs enfances.

C'est ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke se connurent très tôt. Depuis leur tendre enfance, ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble. Puis avaient fait leur début à l'école primaire. C'est ainsi que deux ans après, Sasuke partait en compagnie de sa famille pour visiter le monde.

Au fond de lui Naruto aurait bien aimé aller avec eux.

…

Les années ont passé, la vie a continué et leurs chemins ne se sont plus jamais recroisés.

Naruto, assis près de la fenêtre regardait les quelques nuages du mois d'octobre assombrir le ciel bleu.

« Sasuke… Comment vas-tu depuis toutes ces années? Comment t'en sors-tu? »

Naruto avait grandit, mais jamais il n'avait oublié son vieil ami d'enfance. La petite frimousse joyeuse, le sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux noirs mal coiffés…. Et surtout…

-Naruto…

Lui souffla alors son ami près de lui. Naruto tourna alors la tête de la fenêtre pour croiser les yeux sauvages de Kiba qui lui, riait silencieusement.

-Eh le prof est plutôt en retard aujourd'hui!

Naruto soupira et sans dire le moindre mot, il tourna la tête et retourna à sa contemplation du ciel d'automne.

Mais alors qu'il voyait un oiseau s'envoler de sa branche, un claquement le fit se retourner en direction de l'entrée de la porte. Là, l'homme, qui était censé remplacer leur remplaçant, s'avançait vers l'estrade pour poser son sac sur le bureau et regarder ses nouveaux élèves.

-Bonjours!

Fit l'homme tout en ayant au coin, un fin sourire amusé face à toutes les têtes qui lui faisaient face.

-Je suis votre professeur remplaçant! Je suis heureux de pouvoir passer quelques jours avec vous.

Un silence de mort venait de s'installer alors que l'homme se tourna vers le tableau, faisant dos aux élèves. Il écrivit son nom sur le tableau et refit face à sa nouvelle classe. Il les regarda un instant dans le silence toujours présent et fit doucement, d'une voix amusé…

-Je suis professeur d'archéologie depuis peu, mais j'ai voyagé durant les dix dernières années et je pense avoir acquis beaucoup d'expérience sur le terrain. Donc…

C'est à ce moment qu'une main près de la fenêtre se leva et interrompit le nouveau professeur qui hocha simplement la tête pour lui accorder le droit de parler.

-J'aimerais savoir, vous êtes revenu depuis quand exactement?

Fit la tête blonde près de sa fenêtre en dévisageant sans gène l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier retint un petit rire avant de reconnaître la personne qui venait de l'interrompre.

-Eh bien, cela fait environ une semaine.

Puis, un petit silence se fit avant qu'un bruit de tapage ne se face dans le fond de la classe.

Toutes les têtes se dirigèrent toutes en même temps vers cette directions et furent semi-étonnées de découvrir un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain, étalé parterre.

Le nouveau prof se dirigea près du jeune homme et toute en s'abaissant lui demanda, sous les yeux et oreilles attentives de chaque élèves…

-Qui êtes-vous jeune homme?

Le gars le dévisagea une seconde avant de rire et de répondre tout en jetant un petit coup d'œil de chaque côté…

-K-Kiba Inuzuka. Monsieur!

L'homme se moqua un instant, de la soudaine gêne de ce Kiba et tout en se relevant lui chuchota…

-La prochaine fois que vous voudriez quitter mon cours, dite-le moi directement et je vous ouvrirai la porte!

Puis sous le regard des élèves, l'homme retourna vers son bureau et la leçon commença. Kiba rejoignit sa place sous certains ricanements des élèves et s'assit près de son ami blond qui lui sourit.

-Tu t'es vachement loupé aujourd'hui!

-La ferme!

Fit ce dernier toute en ouvrant son bouquin pour vite trouver ça ennuyeux à mourir et de se cacher derrière son livre pour faire un petit somme. Naruto, juste à côté, le regarda sans rien dire, trop habitué à cette scène pour en être étonné.

Il fixa une nouvelle fois leur remplaçant et un élan de chaleur se fit dans tout son corps.

Ainsi leur remplaçant revenait de son voyage du tour du monde et serait là pour quelques semaines…

Cela amusa Naruto qui continua d'écouter leur professeur d'une oreille discrète.

Il l'avait reconnu, cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau, aux traits sous ses yeux, au regard charbon. Cela ne pouvait n'être nul autre que…

-Monsieur Uchiwa…

Fit une élève un peu plus loin de Naruto qui leva la main avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait les cheveux longs, d'une couleur rose délavé et un teint de pêche qui ne laissait pas indifférent les quelques garçons du bahut.

Naruto croisa le regard vert émeraude de la fille et eut envie de mourir.

-Oui?

Demanda l'homme derrière son bureau relevant la tête en direction de la main levée. Cette dernière s'abaissa un peu et la jeune femme lui demanda, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, espérant avoir la réponse voulue à sa question.

-Je me demandais… Puisque vous êtes revenu dans la ville de Konoha, cela veut dire que v-votre frère aussi?

Au moment où la jeune femme prononça le mot frère, elle rougit monstrueusement et cela fit sourire le professeur, qui comprit tout de suite ce que sa jeune élève voulait savoir. L'Uchiwa jeta un petit regard en direction de la fenêtre, plus précisément vers un jeune blond qui le regardait aussi avec intérêt. Cela lui fit plaisir et son sourire fut moins discret.

-Eh bien, mon jeune frère n'est pas encore revenu. Il souhaitait rester encore un moment sur la côte d'Azure. Pour le moment je ne sais pas encore quand il reviendra.

La jeune fille perdit son sourire radieux et se replongea dans sa lecture du cinquième chapitre. Le professeur tourna son regard en direction de Naruto qui avait, lui aussi, rebaissé la tête. Déçu d'apprendre que son frère de cœur ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

Le cours se termina au moment précis où le jeune remplaçant leur donnait les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent devant leur professeur en lui souhaitant un bon retour pour ceux qui le connaissait et d'autres pour simplement demander des renseignements sur le prochain cours.

Naruto s'attarda un peu pour pouvoir se retrouver seul avec le frère aîné des Uchiwa. Il demanda à Kiba de déjà y aller, qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Ce dernier soupira et jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Naruto, avant de partir il lui fit un simple signe de tête pour lui demander de se dépêcher.

Ce dernier lui sourit et partit voir leur prof.

Naruto, le sourire de plus en plus large fit face à son nouveau professeur d'archéologie qui lui sourit en retour, tout en demandant…

-Alors? Mon cours vous a-t-il plu?

Naruto ne lui répondit rien mais le prit dans ses bras sans laisser le temps à son vis-à-vis de réagir.

Ce dernier, passé la surprise d'un tel geste lui murmura…

-Ben dit-donc, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu feras le moment où Sasuke rentrera!

Puis il rit de bon cœur en voyant son jeune ami se détacher de lui, tout en baissant les yeux et rougissant légèrement.

Le nom de Sasuke lui faisait toujours ressentir tant de chose, que Naruto évitait toujours d'employer ce nom. Au fond, il le savait… Il l'avait découvert cinq ans après le départ de Sasuke pour son voyage du tour du monde. Il avait bien compris qu'en réalité, il aimait Sasuke bien plus qu'un simple ami.

Mais ça, seule trois personnes étaient au courant. Il y avait son ami Kiba, qui était devenu un bon ami et un confident de confiance. Puis, il y avait eu Gaara, avec qui il était sorti quelques temps avec, avant de finalement lui avouer ses sentiments pour la vrai personne que son cœur avait choisi.

Et enfin, par hasard et après discutions sur msn, il y avait eu Itachi.

-Alors, monsieur le nouveau professeur remplaçant, tu ne m'avais rien dit!

Naruto venait de pointer Itachi du doigt et avait répliqué d'un ton vexé. Itachi le regarda un instant avant de lui informer…

-Tu devrais te dépêcher, le déjeuner n'attend pas!

Puis, comme pour répondre à le remarque d'Itachi, le ventre de Naruto commença à gargouiller sous les rougeurs de honte de son propriétaire. Itachi sourit et partit en direction de la sortie de sa nouvelle classe. Le blond le regarda un instant interloqué, imaginant passer un peu plus de temps avec le frère de son vieil ami. Mais ce dernier disparu dans le couloir du bâtiment, laissant Naruto planté là, regardant encore un moment l'entrée puis il partit lui aussi, un peu triste. Mais alors qu'il passait la porte il marcha sur un bout de papier. Naruto se baissa et regarda ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Il eut alors un sourire de vainqueur en lisant sur le petit morceau de papier…

_Je t__'__attendrai ce soir après les cours dans la petite cours derrière l__'__immeuble. Ne soit pas en retard!_

Puis, Naruto partit à son tour en direction de la cafète de l'école, heureux comme jamais depuis le jour où… Qui remontait à la veille du départ de Sasuke.

…

Le reste de la journée parue encore plus chiante et surtout beaucoup plus longue que d'habitude pour Naruto. Ce dernier regardait les minutes passer alors qu'il se trouvait en cours de musique. Leçon non intéressante et loin d'être très utile pour l'avenir.

Naruto en avait absolument rien à foutre et attendant sans quitter une seule seconde la pendule accrochée au mur juste en face de lui. Kiba lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes mais Naruto ne quitta pas plus que ça ses yeux de la petite aiguille qui allait bientôt atteindre le trait que Naruto attendait avec impatience.

-Naruto…

Naruto le coupa et lui rétorqua, en chuchotant….

-Kiba, tu m'fais chier là! En plus tu m'as fait mal!

Il dit ça tout en se massant les côtes, mais ne regardant toujours pas son ami. Ce dernier soupira et Naruto sentit alors une douleur fulgurante sur sa tête.

Quittant pour la première fois depuis le début du cours l'horloge, Naruto posa ses deux mains sur le sommet de son crâne en se le massant doucement, tout en rétorquant…

-Non mais ça fait mal du c…

Mais Naruto s'arrêta alors en croisant le regard furieux face à lui.

Il regarda un peu plus précisément l'homme à la longue chevelure noir, qui lui tombait en cascade derrière son dos, lui envoyant un regard noir de mépris.

Naruto se permit un petit clin d'œil à Kiba qui se tenait la tête avec un air de dire « Non mais quel boulet! ».

Ce petit geste fit manquer un battement de cœur à Naruto. Mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son prof de musique lui claqua d'une voix sèche et glaciale…

-Monsieur Uzumaki, mon cours vous ennui-t-il tant que vous regardiez l'horloge comme un condamné à mort?

Naruto déglutit discrètement sous le regard des autres élèves qui semblaient discuter derrière le dos du prof.

Ce dernier fit claquer sa langue et les rares chuchotis qu'on pouvait entendre se turent tout de suite. La blond préféra se taire, sachant ce que son prof était capable lorsqu'on l'énervait.

-Monsieur Uzumaki, je vous prierai de bien aller dans le couloir et vous diriger dans le bureau du directeur. Dite-lui que je viendrai vous rejoindre d'ici peu.

Naruto lui obéi sans rien dire, se leva et alla en direction de la porte. Mais à l'instant où il posait sa main sur la poignée, la cloche sonna et tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers leurs chaises, prenant leurs affaires et sortant à leur tour de la classe.

-Fait chier ce sale prof!

Pestiféra Naruto dans sa barbe. tout en montant les marches de l'escalier qui allait le mener jusqu'au bureau de la directrice.

Il s'en fichait d'avoir encore à aller la voir mais ce qui le frustrait vraiment, c'était le fait de peut-être rater son rendez-vous avec Itachi. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de ne pas être en retard et connaissant Itachi, Naruto était certain qu'il allait le charrier là dessus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto passa devant la porte de la directrice sans s'arrêter. Il revint sur ses pas et regarda la porte sans trop la voire.

Il soupira et toqua finalement à cette dernière, prêt à recevoir un nouveau savon de la part de Tsunade.

« Franchement,… comme dirait Shika, c'est vraiment galère! »

…

Dans sa salle de cours, Itachi rangea ses quelques feuilles et eu un sourire sincère en entendant une petite sonnerie qui lui était bien familière. Il chercha un instant dans sa poche et sans regarder son écran de téléphone, Itachi décrocha et attendit d'entendre la voix qu'il aimait tant à l'autre bout du fils.

-Salut Sasuke!

Fit d'une voix charmeuse Itachi alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement dans son siège. Il ricana un peu après avoir laissé son frère lui faire la morale, puis Itachi reprit un peu plus sérieusement.

-Tu sais mon cher petit frère, j'ai revu un de tes meilleurs amis en cours!

Un petit instant de silence se fit à l'autre bout du fils. Ce qui provoqua un petit rire amusé d'Itachi. Ce dernier se réjouissait énormément des pensées de son cadet. Il connaissait que trop bien le petit secret de son frère et s'amusait comme un gamin à le taquiner à ce sujet.

Il imaginait que trop bien le visage rougit de son adorable petit frère qui regardait sans aucun doute par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce dernier connaissait bien son frère et se jura de le lui faire payer sa cruauté à le taquiner plus que nécessaire. Dans ces moments là, Sasuke aurait plus que tout au monde l'envie de l'étrangler pour qu'il arrête avec son petit jeu ridicule.

-Bon ça va frangin! Je voulais juste te téléphoner pour t'annoncer que…

Mais Itachi ne laissa pas le temps à son petit frère chéri de terminer sa phrase. Une idée revint faire surface dans son petit cerveau tordu et ricana un peu à la tête que Sasuke allait faire au moment où il allait lui expliquer son plan.

-Je sais! Mais écoute moi bien, j'ai une idée extra pour ton petit ami!

Itachi se reçu quelques insultes de son frère mais n'en eut cure. Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en pensait pas un seul mot. Itachi se permit même de poser un moment son natel sur son bureau pour éviter d'entendre la voix de son frère un peu stupide sur les bords parfois.

« Oh mon stupide petit frère, tu me remercieras un jour! »

Pensa Itachi alors qu'il reprenait son natel en main, ayant laissé quelques minutes à Sasuke pour se calmer.

-Bon stupide p'tit frère écoute-moi et pas de protestation!

Puis, le sourire carnassier d'Itachi se peint sur son vissage alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Il avait hâte de voir la scène.

Il en jubilait déjà, juste en imaginant, voyant mentalement le visage de son frère se décomposer à chacun de ses mots.

Oui, il allait bien rire…

…

« Vite, vite… »

Ne cessait de se répéter Naruto alors qu'il courait en direction de l'arrière de l'école. Là où Itachi lui avait donné rendez-vous un peu plus tôt ce matin. Il était, comme il l'avait prévu, bien en retard et tout ça à cause de ce stupide Orochi-tout-moche.

-Itachi?

Cria alors Naruto en arrivant, le souffle coupé, dans le petit parc derrière l'école.

Mais personne ne répondit. Naruto marcha de quelques pas en direction du banc un peu plus loin. Il regarda dans les alentours, mais ne vit personne. Au début, il s'imagina qu'Itachi avait déjà du partir. Mais son idée se chassa bien vite de son esprit, sachant le caractère d'Itachi, il savait que ce dernier l'aurait attendu même avec sa demi-heure de retard.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Naruto se trémoussait de plus en plus , sachant que la patience c'était loin d'être sa qualité première, Itachi aurai dû déjà être là.

« Bon sang, mais il fout quoi cet idiot? »

Naruto regarda une fois à droite, puis ne voyant toujours rien venir, il se leva et s'écria à plein poumon…

-Itachi! Raboules tes fesses espèces de faux cul!

Alors que le blond reprenait son souffle, un ricanement se fit entendre derrière lui. Il tourna la tête, un peu surpris et croisa un regard charbon.

-Ben dis donc, t'es toujours aussi con! Naruto…

Naruto resta pétrifié en entendant la voix du jeune homme derrière lui, marchant d'un pas tranquille vers lui.

Il portait un pantalon moulant, d'une couleur nuit sombre. Une chemise blanche classique dont les manches étaient retournées jusqu'au niveau des coudes. Une fine veste noire déposée sur ses épaules. L'homme face à Naruto portait des lunettes de soleil malgré le début de soirée et où la nuit commençait déjà à apparaitre. Il portait aussi dans sa main gauche une cigarette qu'il amena à sa bouche.

En le regardant, Naruto ne réussit plus à bouger le moindre de ses muscles. Trop abasourdi par l'apparition si soudaine de ce jeune homme à le chevelure ébène, un sourire en coin, les yeux noir sombre cachés derrière ses lunettes aux fines verres. Une frange qui lui retombait sur chaque côté du visage. Lui donnant un style un peu rebel.

Ce visage, ces lèvres, il en avait rêvé depuis tant d'année qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Mais cette personne, qui venait de s'appuyer négligemment contre le banc près de Naruto n'était pas Itachi. Cette personne n'était nul autre que son si cher…

-Sa… Sasuke! C'est-c'est toi?

Demanda alors, tout intimidé Naruto, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

Face à lui, le jeune homme sourit et ricana un peu.

Malgré son look, Sasuke s'amusait à remarquer que finalement, après toutes ces longues années, ce dernier avait réussi à le reconnaître. Après dix ans sans s'être vu une seule fois.

Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, étaient attaché en natte basse. Il ricana en silence en imaginant la tête un peu déçue de son frère aîné, caché un peu plus loin derrière.

-Sasuke!

Fit alors Naruto, sortit de son étonnement. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il se précipita sur son vieil ami de toujours et le serra contre lui.

**_Flash-back_**

-Itachi? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore?

Demanda Sasuke alors qu'il sortait de son appartement. Il ferma la porte et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Ecoutant les paroles de son frère qui cachait assez mal son petit rire… Sasuke se retint de ne pas soupirer.

-Sasu! Tu devrais assez bien me connaître pour savoir que tout ce que je dis et pense ne sont pas vraiment toujours la vérité!

Sasuke se serait volontiers taper la tête contre le mur face à lui.

« Dieu qu'il est con parfois! »

Ne put s'empêcher de penser Sasuke alors qu'il se tourna et descendit les escaliers. Se retenant de ne pas crier une nouvelle fois ça façon de penser à son frère, Sasuke soupira donc…

-Itachi! Accouche à la fin! Tu sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas?

Itachi rit on bon coup de l'autre côté du fils et cela eut le don d'exaspérer encore davantage Sasuke. Alors qu'il atteignait l'entrée pour sortir, Sasuke rajouta…

-Grand-frère! J'te connais assez pour savoir que depuis plusieurs mois, tu as une idée derrière la tête! Alors accouche!

Le cadet Uchiwa ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais il eut la net image de son frère, installé sur sa chaise, avec son sourire moqueur peint sur le visage.

Cela l'énerva mais il attendit patiemment la réponse de son frère. Ce dernier ne sembla pas vouloir « accoucher ».

C'est seulement lorsque Sasuke eut fermé la porte et qu'il s'avançait dans la rue que la voix douce d'Itachi se fit entendre dans l'oreille de son cadet. Sasuke eut un fin sourire.

-Bien, mais joue le jeu ok?

Sasuke ne dit rien mais Itachi le prit pour une affirmation, connaissant le langage muet de son petit frère.

-Viens à mon école dans une demi-heure avec ton look américain! Je t'expliquerai tout sur place.

Puis sans laisser Sasuke répondre, Itachi coupa et Sasuke se posa quelque questions sur la santé mentale de son frère. Puis, il soupira et retourna dans son appartement et ramassa une paire de lunette et attacha différemment ses cheveux.

Défaisant la petite tresse sur son côté droit, près de son oreille.

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

-Salut, Usuratonkashi!

Fit Sasuke en se reculant quelque peu. Naruto le regarda de ses yeux bleu et cela troubla un peu Sasuke qui dévia son regard sur la gauche.

Il se racla la gorge et Naruto rit un peu. Heureux de retrouver son vieil ami, des tas de questions pleins la tête. Naruto ne savait par où commencer. Mais pourtant, sa bouche bougea toute seule et les mots sortirent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

-Sasuke! Tu te souviens de notre promesse?

Le jeune homme paru un peu surpris mais se détendit et sourit. Sasuke s'avança et penchant sa tête de plus en plus près du visage de Naruto, ce dernier rougit peu à peu au fils de chaque centimètre de moins qui le séparait de son visage à celui de Sasuke.

Puis, fermant automatiquement les yeux, Naruto sentit la chaleur qu'émanait le corps de Sasuke et sentit aussi son doux parfum. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à un contact… Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Sasuke lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

-Comment l'oublier?

Puis Sasuke se décala légèrement de son ami, qui, en fut un peu déçu. Mais regarda attentivement chaque geste de Sasuke.

Il le vit le regarder tendrement, une certaine étincelle dans les yeux, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Naruto.

Ce dernier rougit davantage alors qu'il eut une envie soudaine de reprendre Sasuke tout contre lui. Mais il se retint de justesse et continua d'admirer Sasuke.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire tendre et chercha de sa main son collier autour du cou. Naruto comprit alors ce qu'il allait bientôt voir et s'empressa de porter, lui aussi, sa main sur sa petite chainette, qui ne l'avait plus jamais quittée depuis ses dix dernières années.

Puis, le regard fixé sur les doigt fins de Sasuke, Naruto put enfin le voir. Un petit pendentif au motif de sa famille. C'était un simple éventail à la couleur rouge et blanche.

Mais il en fut extrêmement heureux.

**_Flash-back_**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Naruto?

Demanda Itachi alors qu'il s'asseyait près du jeune garçon qui s'était réfugié dans son coin. Naruto le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux. Itachi en fut touché et lui sourit tout en lui tendant un petit mouchoir qu'il venait de sortir da sa poche.

Naruto lui hocha la tête pour le remercier et prit de sa petite main le bout de tissu et s'essuya les yeux.

Puis, la voix un peu étouffée et cassée, il murmura…

-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Sasuke! Et j'ai…hug et j'nai pas de cadeau pour lui!

Et Naruto, sans qu'il puisse se retenir, pleura une nouvelle fois.

Itachi lui sourit davantage et posa une main sur le sommet de sa tête. Sous la surprise, Naruto arrêta de pleurer et regarda des ses yeux claires, le frère de son meilleur ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis Itachi lui tendit une petite boîte doré. Un peu hésitant, Naruto prit la boîte et regarda à l'intérieur.

C'était un petit pendentif en forme d'éventail qui brillait de mille feux. Naruto regarda alors Itachi, interrogatif.

Ce dernier tout en se levant lui répondit.

-Tu n'as cas le lui offrir.

Puis Itachi partit. Mais avant qu'il ne rentre dans la maison, Naruto se précipita vers lui et lui souriant fièrement, il lui demanda d'une petite voix timide.

-Et toi alors?

Itachi lui sourit et lui faisant un clin d'œil lui répondit sincèrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! J'ai déjà mon idée. Et en même temps ce sera un cadeau offert par les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus. Ça lui fera plus plaisir ça que n'importe quel autre cadeau!

Puis Itachi entra chez lui, laissant le petit Naruto étonné mais heureux et ayant retrouvé le sourire.

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

Ce pendentif, il le savait, était le plus beau cadeau que Sasuke n'avait jamais eu. Naruto se souvenait encore des paroles de Sasuke lorsqu'il le lui avait offert.

« Tant que je porterai ce pendentif, cela prouvera que je t'aime toi et aussi Itachi-nee! »

Cela l'avait touché. Ce sont des paroles qui lui avait fait plaisir jusqu'au fond de lui-même. Touchant son cœur et… il le sut que quelques années plus tard, avait scellé son amour pour son meilleur ami.

-Tu vois, je le porte encore maintenant! Et donc, je t'aime encore aujourd'hui!

Puis Naruto touché une nouvelle fois en plein cœur ne réalisa son geste que lorsqu'il toucha les lèvres fines et douces de Sasuke.

Ce dernier complètement abasourdit par l'audace de son vieil ami d'enfance, la surprise passée, il accueil Naruto et ne le repoussa pas. Il sut à cet instant précis que finalement, lui aussi, il l'aimait.

Itachi un peu plus loin, sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant enfin ces deux gamins se retrouver pour encore mieux s'aimer.

« Itachi! Je crois que j'aime Naruto! »

L'ainé n'oubliera jamais cette phrase venant de son cadet. Il avait le regard brillant et les joues rosés. Mais avait été spontané et sincère dans ces mots et cela l'avait touché.

-Mon stupide petit frère! J'espère que tu seras heureux avec lui!

Puis les mots d'un petit blond lui revint en mémoire. Quelques années plus tôt alors qu'il se trouvait avec le reste de sa famille en Alaska, il avait été amusé de lire ces quelques mots.

_« …Je..bon d'accord! J'aime ton stupide frère! »_

Itachi sourit et se retournant pour retourner chez lui, souhaita le plus grand bonheur du monde à ces deux petits frères.

« Sasuke… Naruto, finalement je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire! Mes deux idiots favoris!».

Owari!

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous n'avez pas tout compris. J'ai respécté la limite de page, mais il est possible que tout ne soit pas claire, car j'ai du faire plus court ma fin de fic.

N'hésitez pas à me donner aussi votre avis, c'est toujours utile et interessant de savoir l'avis des lecteurs.

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


End file.
